Home Away From Home
by KittyNinja11
Summary: Kim Crawford has everything, great grades, good school, and the most AMAZING friends. But when she moves across the country, her whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Home Away From Home:

Chapter 1: Prologue

**I Don't Own Kickin It!**

Prologue

**No One's POV**

It was the Monday after Valentines Day, and Kim Crawford was at school, with her amazing best friends, Chloe, Kaitlyn, and Andrew. She was dreading that day more then ever, she had to tell her best friends that she was moving to Seaford.

**Kim's POV:**

I can't believe I'm moving all the way across the country! How could my parents do this to me? I was sitting there, in 2nd period, Science, waiting for our class to end, and for the start of Social Studies, the only classI have with all three of my friends. Finally, the bell rung, time to share the news. I went to third period, where I was greeted by all my friends with a smile and a hi. That smiles gonna go away in a minute, but thy didn't know that.

It was half an hour of torture before it was time for lunch. My friends and I always sat together, so when it was time to spill the beans, the tears were about to come. "Guys, you remember how I said I may be moving to Seaford?" "Yeah, why?" Andrew asked. With the tears streaming down my face, I said, " Because I am moving to Seaford, and I leave this Friday." " NO!" My friends shouted together. " Yes, it's true, but don't worry, I will DEFINITELY come visit often, and I will pretend to hate Seaford so I can return!" My friends smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. And I thought, Why Me?

**Andrew's POV**

WHAT? I just couldn't believe it! My best friend was moving across the country! She is my best friend, she just can't leave! I was very depressed, and I was going to cry. But I know I couldn't cry in front of my friends, and I'm a guy, that would just be too embarrassing, But what I didn't realize was that while I was thinking, the tears were running down my face, FAST. " Andrew, it's ok, we will all miss her," Chloe said. Thank goodness Kim was in the bathroom, so she wasn't hearing or seeing any of this. " Yeah, and she said she would visit often, and pretend to HATE Seaford, so she can live here again" Kaitlyn added. But that didn't help. I stood up and RAN, as fast as I could to the track, where I sat, and I cried. But it wasn't just sadness, it was anger. Yes, I'm mad at Kim's parents for taking her away from Chloe, Kaitlyn, and myself. But most importantly, for taking her away from ME.

**Authors Note *READ THIS PLEASE***

**Ok, first, thank you for reading this, and that this was so short, but here's the deal:**

**1) It's so short because I want you guys to review, and tell me if u should continue this awesome story, OR u can give me ideas for a new story.**

**2) Don't worry, this is just the prologue. There will be Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Jack, and KICK. But... Andrew, Chloe and Kaitlyn will probably make a reappearance! ;)**

**3) The chapters will be longer, I promise, and I should update every 1-2 days, luckily, only three more weeks of school! **

**SO REVIEW, THANK YOU FOR READING THAT NOTE, AND TELL NE, SHOULD I CONTINUE, OR WILL U GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And Just so u know, Kim is attending North Valley High, and should arrive to Seaford in Chapter 3. Thanks! Review! :)**

- KittyNinja11


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I'm continuing the story! YAY WHOOP WHOOP! I will probably update every 1-2 days, yay! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Shakeema28 and Plaidobsessedtomboy! Thx 4 Reviewing! :) **

**I do not own Kickin It. **

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up Friday with dried tears on my face, it was Friday. The day of the Goodbyes. And I thought Friday was the best day of the week! I saw my boxes scattered across the room, and I started crying, again. I was going to miss them so much! But I still have my plan: to HATE it there and complain to my parents, so I can move back! I got ready for school, with my bag with some secret surprises, and got in the car.

3rd Period:

This was it, last class with all of my best friends. It was so nerve wrecking! When we has free time, I got out my secret surprises bag, and gave a stuffed animal to Chloe, Kaitlyn, and Andrew, so they will remember me when I am gone. BTW: I LOVE STUFFED ANIMALS! The rest of that class was very emotional, but I just thought, " I will return, I will get my best friends back into my life" over and over, until the end of third period. Or, the end if my happiness, which actually should have ended a long time ago.

**Andrew's POV:**

OMG I can't believe it, Kim is really leaving today. I'm going to miss her so much, just like Chloe and Kaitlyn, and I just feel like nothing else is ever gonna make me happy again, EVER. But I got a plan, a plan that will get my Kimmy back. WHA HA HA HA HA!

**Kim's POV:**

**End of the day:**

I'm at my locker right now, saying goodbye to my best friends, but I know I will meet them again, we will be reunited again, but nothing, NOTHING will break the bond I have with my nest friends. Everyone was crying, even Andrew, I didn't know that he's gonna miss me that much, I feel so bad! Guys aren't supposed to cry! But I confront him, and remind him that we WILL be reunited again, even if it is 5 years from now, we will always be together, no madder how far apart I am from Chloe, Andrew, and Kaitlyn.

**Sorry this is so short, will update tomorrow hopefully, but I'm just going to describe the characters so far, just so u guys do t get confused! 3**

**Chloe- The friend everyone will do anything to have. Loyal, Kind, and Pretty, with black glasses and a warming smile:)**

**Kaitlyn- Quiet some, but an amazing best friend that anyone would love to have, and she is the peanut budder to the jelly, if u know what I mean! **

**Andrew- The third friend if all friends, the person with a funny sense of humor, and black glasses that make other people jelly that they don't wear them. He is kind, and never mean to anyone, and just one of the most perfect best friends, just like Chloe and Kaitlyn.**

**There You Go! Hopefully you will understand these characters, cuz u will DEFINITELY see them later ;) Goodnight Guys and Gals, Bye!**

**-KittyNinja11**


	3. Chapter 3 (Author's Note)

Hay guys, sorry, been SUPER busy, but I'm back! This is just an authors note, saying I will be back publishing shortly! My plan is to write a few chapters already, then upload one daily! U guys excited I'm back! Hope so! Cuz I am! I have a chapter written already, so for now, PEACE OUT!

-KittyNinja11

P.S- I also plan to have each cheaper AT LEAST one thousand words, big it's really hard with an iPhone and all, but I plan to do this! Should be a new chapter in a couple days, just completed chapter 4. PEACE


	4. Chapter 3

Hay! Sorry. Been SUPER Busy! School ended, and my CRCT Scores were amazing! Clap Clap. Mg apologies if the chapters are short, it's hard to do this on an IPhone! Here you go, chapter 3!

**I Don't Own Kickin It, Because If I Did, Kim Would Be In Season 4.**

** Kim's POV.**

OMG my ears! I know, you must be like, RANDOM! But right now, I'm in the plane, the plane of depression. Idk where we are at, I think we are in California. Yup, there's Seaford! It looks so pretty! So basically, Right after school, my parents and I went straight to the airport, where we boarded the plane a couple hours ago. I am currently reading Divergent for the third time, but it is such a great book! (A/N: I don't own divergent) Hold on, the plane just landed.

-Later-

Wow! We just pulled up to our house, and it looks AMAZING! Or, should I say, MANSION! It has a nice backyard, jut like the other mansions in this neighborhood. Wow, out next door neighbor is playing basketball, and it is so loud and annoying! (A/N: Think u know who it is? Probably ;)) Anyways, the whole house is beautiful! I looked, and there is Six bedrooms, with a bathroom and walk in closet in each one! There are 2 bedrooms in each floor, so there are 3 floors all together! I call top floor! My parents are staying on the bottom floor, unpacking there stuff. Before I unpack, I think I'm going to look around Seaford a little, my parents want me to make friends, so I think I'm going to look for a dojo that is willing to accept a black belt beauty like me!

-One Hour Later-

- **Jack's POV-**

Hiya! I yell, before punching a dummy to the floor, just like I always do. Right now, Milton, Jerry and I are practicing karate while Rudy is in his office, doing, wait? What is he doing? I really don't know. Wow, Jerry and Milton are sparring, this should be interesting! While Milton and Jerry are sparring, I hear the double doors creak open. This is strange, figuring no one really comes in here. Milton and Jerry both stop sparring, and turn their heads to the entrance. Standing there is a girl I have never, EVER seen. She looks about our age, with straight, blonde hair, and pretty sparkling eyes. "Hello?" She asks. Wow, her voice sounds amazing. "Oh hi, I'm Jack. What can I help you with?" I ask, not knowing what else to say. "Hi Jack, I'm Kim, Kim Crawford, and I was wondering if I could join your dojo. Back I. My hometown, I did karate at a Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and I have to say, I'm pretty darn good at it too!" She says, with a smile on her face. " Ok, let's put your skills to the test, Jerry!" I yell. "Uh-h what?" He studders, while looking at Kim. "Go spar with Kim, you know, to see if she is Bobby Wasabi Material" I say, pointing to the mat. Kim and Jerry both nod, and stand at different ends of the map, and start to spar. And within one minute, Jerry is one the ground screaming his Colombian war chant.

**Jerry's POV**

Wow yo. That chick can spar! One minute I'm admiring her hair (it's so pretty!) and the next minute, I'm o. The mat screaming! Oh no. I just lost to a girl! A hot girl! She let's go, after like, FOREVER, and I say, while panting for breath, "Yep, this chick can fight!" I say, while Kim smirks, listening to every word I say. "Does that mean I'm in?" She asks, confused. "Yes, definitely! But let me ask Rudy, our sensei, be right back!" Jack says, sprinting towards the office. "So, Kim, I'm The Swagmaster, but please, call me Jerry, you already met Jack, and that redhead over there, the quiet nerd. That's Milton" I told Kim. Milton manages a wave, obviously distracted by Kim's beauty. "Hi Milton, hi Jerry!" Kim says, Then, as on cue, Jack walks through the office doors, with Rudy on his tail.

**Kim's** ** POV.**

I see Jack, with who must be Rudy, their sensei, right behind him. "Hello, you must be Kim, I'm Rudy, the sensei" Rudy says, introducing himself. "Hello Rudy, nice to meet you'" I respond in reply. "So Kim, Jack here told me you beat Jerry sparring, good job! So I must ask , what belt are you?" I respond, " Well, I am a Second Degree Black Belt" " Ok, she's in! I will get you your Gi, and our karate schedule, which is basically everyday after school" Rudy replys. I follow him to the back, where I get my stuff, wave goodbye, and leave, because it is getting dark. I'm so excited! I get to do karate again! The guys seemed nice! Especially Jack, who looked familiar. Oh right, he is the kid next door who was playing with the basketball! That's nice, that he lived next door and all. I should get my family to go over there and introduce ourselves! That would be amazing! Not that I like him or anything, because I literally just met him! Oh, who am I kidding, I LOVE HIM! I lay on my bed, which my parents must have brought up, and think. I think about Andrew,Chloe,and Kaitlyn, how they are doing without me. But I will visit often! And then I think about Jerry, and Milton. They seemed really nice! I could tell we are going to be great friends! I hope once I start school, which I don't know when I will, that we will have classes together. And then I think about Jack, Jack Brewer as Rudy called him. I think about his brown, sparkling eyes, and his brown, short hair, and his smile, it's soooo beautiful and amazing in every way! Everything about him is perfect. I wonder what belt he is, along with Jerry and Milton. Jack must have the higher belt, he seemed like the leader of the three. And I beat Jerry in sparring, so I must have a higher belt! And I fall asleep, dreaming about Jack, Jerry, Milton, and karate.

**What did u guys think? Longest chapter yet! And Kim is finally in Seaford! Let's see what happens! Have a nice day, and remember, REVIEW! Have a nice day or night, and PEACE OUT! :D**

**-KittyNinja1**


End file.
